Date Night
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Some dinner, a little Homeland... Is Date Night getting a little stale? *set post 3x9*


Jess lay back and tucked her hand under the pillow Nick had gotten her from his bedroom. It was soft and yellow and smelled like him. She'd kicked off her shoes and her bare feet were resting in her boyfriend's lap. As they both silently watched the television, he slowly massaged her feet, running his thumbs gently over each arch – concentrating on making small, tight circles on the balls of her feet.

Lifting her hips up from the sectional she moaned softly; a low, grumbling sound from deep within her throat. In response he began to trail his fingers up along the pale expanse of leg peeking out from her shorts. She silently thanked herself that she hadn't worn tights tonight. The shorts had been a tactical move - he couldn't resist her in a pair. She had learned this early on, ever since the day she was two hours late meeting Cece after he had seen her outfit for the day - hot pink shorts and a striped jersey. That had been a fun two hours.

"You okay honey?"

His voice was somewhat absent minded – she could tell his mind was on the latest episode of Homeland that was currently on playback from the DVR.

"Yeah," she replied breathily, "I'm just totally confused. By the show I mean."

Nick flashed her a quick, warm smile, "Me too. I just like the moodiness of it all – you know?"

She laughed in response, "I know."

He turned back to the television and she watched him in the flickering light that bathed them both. Mussed up hair, sharp, stubbled jaw and lips curved in a soft little half smile. Inside her chest her heart gave a little jump as a shiver of recognition passed over her. She and Nick were a thing, he was hers for the taking whenever she wanted. But then she deflated a little as a niggle of worry scratched at her.

Wriggling to a seating position, she slipped her feet to one side and wriggled in towards him until she was firmly lodged under his shoulder and his arm lay lazily across her back. Through his thin cotton t-shirt she could feel the slow thud of his heart. His body was warm and familiar – comfortable yet strong. As she sank further into him, his fingers began to wind themselves in to her hair; twirling thick sections between finger and thumb. His eyes still on the show, he reached down and kissed her on her forehead – through the curtain her bangs she could feel the slight dampness of his lips on her skin.

"Nick?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Immediately he spun his head to look at her, his eyes were a little bugged and his forehead wrinkled up into a small frown.

"What?" came his quick reply.

"What do you think of Cece and Coach?"

Visible relief flooded his feature – his jaw relaxed and his lips turned upwards into a small smile.

"Uh, well Coach is my friend and Cece is yours – I mean the whole Schmidt thing's not great but – wait, why are you asking this? Did Cece say something? You know I can't keep secrets Jess."

She shook her head, "Noo, no, nothing like that." A deep breath was followed by an even deeper sigh. "It's just I saw them making out last night and it was kinda hot."

"Hey hey, that's my boy, gettin' some from the ladies." He started to do the weird shoulder waggle thing that he thought was cute but she certainly did not.

"May I remind you that it is my best friend I am talking about."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, slipping his hand around her waist and pulling her closer. "So aren't you happy for Cece? After everything I thought-"

"Of course I am," she interjected, before biting her lip lightly and dropping her eyes to the ground, "It's just…. I mean… Urgh, I don't know how to say this…"

His finger hooked under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met. They both held still for a few, aching moments. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do you think we are boring?"

"What?!" he exclaimed, pulling back a little. Snorting, he continued, "We are NOT boring. Remember that time when we did it in every room within twenty four hours? How is that boring?"

"Nick that was like two whole months ago. I'm concerned that things are cooling down between us. Are we getting stuck in a rut? This is like the fourth date night in a row that we've stayed in and eaten pasta."

Taking in her words she saw him look around the room. On the small table in front of them laid two empty pasta bowls and a couple of beers. He was already in his sleep pants ('I like to be comfortable') she was pretty aware that her legs were about two days overdue a shave.

"You really think that?" His tone was flat and empty.

Her heart sank. Why had she said that – why? Untangling herself from his arm, she twisted her body and swung her leg so she was sat straddling his lap, face to face. "Yes, I mean no…I mean, I just like you so much – I really hope you aren't getting bored."

Slowly his shoulders began to shake as a laugh grew from his belly. "Are you serious?" he finally asked, "Jess you are the most amazing," he kissed her cheek, "Beautiful," another kiss, this time on her neck, "Sexy woman I have ever met." The final kiss came as he brought her hand to his mouth and softly place his lips on her palm. She squirmed a little as he pulled away, the moisture on his lips making them stick slightly, tickling her.

A blush spread as she smiled.

"You mean that?"

"Hell yeah," he growled. As if to prove his point, he tugged her a little closer until she was sat right on top of his growing erection. Through the material of his pants she could feel every hardening inch. A warm little ripple spread quickly through her and she could feel her underwear begin to dampen slightly.

"I see what you mean," she whispered, drawing ever nearer to him, until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"So why are you worried about what Coach and Cece are doing? It's not a competition, Jess."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Well, they were kissing and then he like grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and –you know. It was hot." She gave him her signature shoulder shrug that told him she was feeling a little shy; it was an unspoken signal between the two.

"We can do that," he replied, "I kinda like the idea of having you at my mercy, nowhere to escape," his quick eyebrow raise made her giggle but at the same time feel a growing buzz inside.

With a slow swivel of her hips she ground down a little against him and he growled in response.

"Would you pick me up?" she asked, pressing her face so close to his neck they were almost touching.

"Uh-huh," came his soft reply, his fingers already making their way to the buttons of her shirt and slowly beginning to work them undone.

She ran her tongue slowly across his ear lobe before breathing on the damp trail, "Would you press me against the wall with your body?"

"I can do that." His breath was short – almost panting now. The shirt was quickly pushed over her shoulders and his hands made their way to her lace clad breasts.

"Would you fuck me up against the wall?"

That was the turning point. She rarely cursed, at least not seriously. She knew he found it a huge turn on.

His head sank between her breasts as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, "Nothing on this Earth would make me happier right now, Jessica," he looked up again and she could see the dark haze of lust covering his face, "Than to fuck you up against the wall."

Hearing him repeat her dirty words unleashed something in Jessica that had only ever appeared when with this man. This dirty little Jessica, who said bad things and had even dirtier thoughts. Who wanted to spend a whole weekend naked with her insanely hot roommate-turned-boyfriend doing things she had only ever imagined after too much pink wine.

Quickly her hands yanked away his t-shirt and he rose up from the sofa as their mouths finally met together in passionate fusion. With her ankles hooked around his waist and arms around his neck he blindly began to stumble in the general direction of their bedrooms.

Their lips didn't part. As their tongues and teeth clashed and moaned they zigzagged across the floor, circling around the obstacles before finally bursting through the door to his room where he let her down, somewhat reluctantly.

A brief respite came: a lusty gaze spanning the gap between them. The anticipation in her belly made her tingle, a small shiver travelling down her leg until her foot began to shake.

And then somehow he was there. Her shorts were pressed down with a few quick tugs, pulling her underwear with them. She was naked and he was still half dressed. For some reason this made her feel incredibly aroused and wanton and somewhat dangerous.

His hands were on her buttocks, pressing into them and pulling her once more up around his waist. Her arms encircled his neck – one hand sliding into his hair and the other set of nails digging into his shoulders. She hoped she left a mark.

With a soft thud she was up against the wall – his hips holding her in place. Cupping her breast he pushed them towards his mouth and devoured them eagerly, running a cool tongue along each razor sharp nipple, all the while rolling his hips into her.

He was rubbing her in just the right spot. Her mind started to get fuzzy, the power started to leave her body as she let him take over. Limply, she moved her hand to his shoulders, digging her thumbs into the small indentations below his collar bones.

"Kiss me Nick. Kiss me like you mean it."

Her words had a pleading edge and he followed her command. With a force that left her breathless he launched a new assault on her lips – it was a lustful, messy, dirty kind of kiss. The kind that brings you out in a full body sweat and weakens your knees.

"Pants," she whispered. Without putting her down, he used one hand to push way his remaining clothing – never breaking their kiss. She was now intensely aware of the contrast between the warmth of his body and the coolness of the wall. She shivered and pressed herself closer.

The heat from his erection was now unbearable, pressed as it was against her thigh. The silence of the room was peppered with the sound of smacking lips, deep breaths and skin rubbing against skin. She felt his fingers began to snake under her until they finally made contact and slid along the length of her folds. They moved so slickly, she was a little flushed.

"Jesus Jess, you're so fucking wet."

"It's your fault," she replied, shamelessly bucking into him. "Now stop teasing me and make me come."

In a flash the rounded tip of his erection was now against her, rubbing back and forth, before it effortless pushed inside. She let her body slide down into him until he could go no further.

"Oh God," she whispered. He was so damn deep; she thought she was going to explode with pleasure, "That feels so damn good."

He began to push and pull his body in time with hers, each motion punctuated by a soft grunt. She let her head roll back against the door and slip to one side. The wall behind her was hard against her back – she could feel the small bones of her spine aching further with every second. She smiled at the thought of the small souvenir bruises she would wear tomorrow.

"I never want to stop doing this." His words were emphasized when he caught her gaze and she saw something deep within. Something true and honest and… something that pushed her over the edge.

From a trickle, to a soft ache, the swirling inside her grew into a firm pressure in her abdomen. The friction and filling sensation of his thrusts began to stir her into a state of frenzy. "Oh, oh, I'm –I'm-"

She didn't need to finish her words. Suddenly she was in the air again, he was holding her and still thrusting – she felt weightless like a doll – how was he doing this? But her mind didn't have time to think and her orgasm began to shoot through her body, jerking her limbs as her muscles tightened in little waves.

She was a little aware that she was now on his bed; he was looking down at her, touching her hair, gazing into her eyes. His strokes had moved to a slow, almost undetectable rhythm.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded a little. "Your turn," she whispered. Taking his cue, he quickly returned to his previous pace - pulling her mouth up to meet his – his own release coming quickly following alongside a searing, searching kiss.

After a few silent, still moments, he slid away and rolled to one side. They both stared up at Nick's bare, white ceiling, breathing heavily.

"So, still worried we're boring?" he asked. She could tell he was smiling.

"I think I'm gonna say no."

His palm was again on her stomach and he had turned so they were face to face once more. "I could never find this boring Jess. With you, it's different and wonderful every time."

"Aww, Nick…" he heart swelled a little.

"Is it cheesy if I say every time is like the first time?"

"A little but – isn't that a line from a movie?"

"Is it?" he asked, his face etched with confusion.

"Ah you know? Who cares." She reached up and kissed his cheek, before whispering in into his ear, "I feel the same way too."

She pulled back and smiled. And he smiled. And then he kissed her.

And she knew, in that moment, that she had nothing to worry about. It wasn't a competition. It was love.


End file.
